


Look of Love

by RonRos47



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: One look was all it took.





	Look of Love

Eliza wanted to appreciate her time at the engagement party on the island. She wanted to appreciate the song Matt and Mariana were singing but it was difficult to do so when her fiancé was looking across at Callie. 

Eliza knew all about it, all about Callie and how Brandon was her first love. She had over heard her talk as much to Mariana a few nights ago. Now as she sat there with Brandon by her side she was more than certain about the connection Callie had with Brandon and it wasn’t just her. The look in Brandon’s eyes as he stared at Callie was a look that she’d never seen on his face before, a look she’d never seen for her. He never looked at her like that. A deep sense of longing of love even. 

Matt and Mariana continued to sing in the background but that’s all they had become, background noise to what she was feeling, what she was witnessing. She wondered if others noticed it too or if she was being paranoid but she wasn’t. It was one thing to stare it was another when that stare lasted longer than it should have. 

Eliza wanted to say something, to put on a smile and whisper in Brandon’s ear to distract him and get his attention but the pull was too strong that she doubted she could break the hypnosis so she tried to focus on the other scenes in front of her. It lasted a couple of minutes until she turned to see the two still staring at each other. How long was it going to last she wondered? Another few seconds, another few minutes, all night? It sure seemed that way. She wanted the others to notice, to see what she was seeing but they were enjoying themselves too much to really get a sense as to what was going on. 

She couldn’t take it anymore. She couldn’t stop watching them watching each other. It was to the point where she started to literally feel sick. She wanted Brandon to focus on her but he was too enraptured by Callie that it seemed as if she didn’t matter to him.

Having had enough Eliza got up abruptly not saying a word. Brandon suddenly turned his gaze away and he and Callie both watched as she left. They turned to look at each other. Matt and Mariana stopped playing. Their family and friends also noticed Eliza leave and looks of confusion crossed their faces. Some of them figured she just needed a break and that she would return and so they waited until her return but she never did.

*****

“So are you going to talk to me or are you going to keep staring at that drink,” Brandon asked Eliza as he stood behind her. “People are starting to worry.”

Eliza twirled her scotch which was a rare thing for her. She wasn’t really into hard liquor. She mainly stuck to wine, margaritas, and mojitos.

“Let them. You know I’ve been sitting here for the past ten minutes just trying to understand and make sense of it all,” she said as Brandon took a seat beside her. “But I can’t.”

“Make sense of what?”

“You don’t want to marry me do you?”

“What are you talking about, of course I do.”

“No you don’t, not really. I’m just some backup plan for who you really want to be with.”

“Okay now I’m really confused. Who are we talking about here because there’s only you and me.”

“Callie.”

Brandon looked away for a mere second and then turned to her. “What are you talking about?”

“I saw the way you looked at her tonight. You have never looked at me like that.”

“She’s my best friend what’s the big deal?”

“No it’s more than that. She’s your first love isn’t she and you’re hers.”

Brandon froze. He didn’t know what to say or do. If anything he was only confused that much more.

“How did you find out,” he said practically admitting to it.

“It doesn’t matter how I found out. Brandon, you should have told me.”

“What does it even matter? That was a long time ago.”

“Was it because it sure as hell didn’t seem like it just now.”

“Look whatever it is you think you saw, it wasn’t real. I’ve loved Callie as my sister a lot more than I’ve loved her as more than that.”

Eliza shook her head and gave a little laugh.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Eliza said to him. She wasn’t about to tell Brandon that she had overheard Callie say those exact same words. She wasn’t that cruel though she wanted to be. “Do you still love her?”

“No.”

“I wish I could believe that.”

“Then why don’t you?”

“Because I feel threatened by her. I feel threatened by the relationship you have with her.”

“There is no relationship.”

“You know how am I supposed to go into a relationship, into a marriage, when I can’t even trust the person I’m supposed to marry?”

“Hey,” he said reaching for her hand, “You can trust me, I promise.”

Eliza pulled back. “No Brandon, I can’t. It would be one thing if it was any of your other exes but the fact that it it’s Callie, I can’t deal with that.”

“What can I do to make you see there’s nothing going on between me and Callie?”

“Can you tell me that you don’t have feelings for her and I mean real feelings, like are you in love with her?”

Brandon paused for a moment. What could he really tell her? And even if he told her the truth she probably wouldn’t believe it so what did it even matter and yet the truth was he would always love Callie, that would never change so he couldn’t deny that.

“That’s what I thought.”

“It’s not like that.”

“Sure it is. You might not accept it or even see it but it’s clearly there.”

“No it isn’t but nothing I say is going to make you see otherwise is it so what does that mean for us?”

“I don’t know Brandon. Do you want to marry me?”

“Of course I do.”

“Do you want to marry me enough to cut Callie out of your life completely?”

“You’re asking me to choose?”

“That’s what I’m asking.”

“I can’t just cut her out of my life. She’s my best friend. She’s part of my family.”

“Then I can’t compete with her.”

“There is no competition!”

“Sure there is.”

Eliza did the last thing Brandon was expecting, she took off her engagement ring and placed it on the counter.

“I’ll take care of everything when it comes to the cancellations and the rest. I don’t want to have you to deal with all of that because I don’t want to have to deal with you. I’ll leave Callie out of it since this thing is between the two of you.”

“There is nothing between us.”

Eliza ignored the comment. “I’ll just make up some kind of excuse, but Brandon we’re through. I can’t do this with her around. To have to see her all the time at birthdays and holidays and weekend visits. It’s too hard.” She placed a kiss on Brandon’s forehead. “Good luck Brandon. I hope things work out for you. It just won’t work with us.”

Brandon sat there dumbstruck as Eliza walked away and didn’t look back, flabbergasted as to what had just happened. Sure they had only known each other for three months and were already engaged but that didn’t change his feelings for her. She was seeing things that weren’t there. Had he really looked at Callie in a way that made Eliza uncomfortable? He hadn’t meant to. Before Brandon could process any further he heard Mariana.

“There you guys are,” she said as she saw Brandon at the bar and Eliza leaving. “Everyone’s starting to freak out that you two haven’t been back yet.”

Eliza ignored her and continued to walk away.

“What’s with her,” Mariana asked him. Brandon didn’t say anything. “Okay what did you do?”

“What makes you think I did anything?”

“Oh please a girl doesn’t just leave like that and the guy has to follow so what did you do?”

“Nothing,”

“Nothing hu, then why is Eliza’s engagement ring sitting right there? What’d she break up with you or something?” Brandon stayed silent. “Are you serious?” Brandon continued to remain silent.

“Hey,” Callie said as she walked over.

“What,” said Brandon, “what are you doing here?”

“I came to check up on you.”

“Oh,” Mariana said. “Oh. Brandon quick question, are you still in love with her?” Brandon didn’t answer the question giving Mariana the answer she needed. “Okay then um…I’ll…I’ll just let you two talk.”

“Okay about what?”

“Nothing,” Brandon said as he stood up and walked away.

“Okay that was weird,” Callie said to Mariana. “He must have told you something.”

Mariana put her hands up in defense. “Hey don’t look at me.”

“You know you’re a very bad at keeping secrets right?”

“Well then if that’s true then you’d know I would tell you.”

“Good point.”

“So, I’m gonna find Matt. I’ll see you later.”

Callie was left standing unsure as to what was going on.

*****  
Back at the celebration the group was still waiting for the four kids. They’d been gone for nearly half an hour.

“Well,” said Eliza’s mom, “Maybe we should go check on them.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Stef replied.

“So,” said Jesus, “I take it the party is over.”

“No you all stay, enjoy yourselves, we’ll go see what’s going on.

Jude looked at his brother, “Yeah the party is definitely over.”

*****

A short time later Stef and Lena knocked on Brandon’s cabana door.

“Not now, Callie,” he called out.

“B,” said Stef, “it’s just us.”

Brandon went over to open the door.

“Sorry,” he said, “I thought you were Callie.”

“Why would you think that,” Stef asked with concern.

Brandon shook his head, “No reason.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. What, what are you doing here anyways,” he asked.

“We just wanted to check up on you,” said Lena, “When you didn’t come back we started to worry.”

“Seems like everyone is doing that tonight. Well I’m fine.”

“No you’re not,” said Stef, “IF you were you would be back out there.”

“I just needed a break.”

“No that’s not it. What happened. The truth, Brandon.”

“The truth? The truth is Eliza broke up with me,” he admitted.

“What?” asked Lena.

“Yeah so I’m pretty sure the wedding is off.”

Stef looked at him, “Why would she do that?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it matters, Brandon,” said Lena, “Why did she call it off?”

“I don’t know she wouldn’t say,” Brandon said wanting to keep Callie out of it. “I tried to convince her otherwise but she didn’t believe me.”

“Well have you tried talking to her again?” asked Lena.

“I want to but what’s the point?”

“I don’t know,” said Stef, “Maybe to find out why she feels that way.”

“You’d think she’d tell me,” asked Brandon, continuing the lie,, “because I don’t.” He pulled out the ring from his pocket. “She gave it back so yeah I’m pretty sure it’s over. She said she would take care of everything, cancel all of it. Said I didn’t have to worry about a thing because she wants nothing to do with me.”

“If you love her then you have to fight for her,” said Lena.

“Unless you really don’t,” said Stef.

Brandon stood, “Of course I love Eliza, why wouldn’t I?”

Stef and Lena looked at each other as they both came to the same conclusion.

“Does this have anything to do with Callie,” asked Lena.

“What, why would you even ask that?”

“Well,” said Stef, “You two are adults now so there are no restrictions. Maybe those…feelings you had for her are starting to resurface unless they’ve never left.”

Lena sighed. “As much as he hate to even acknowledge it.”

“There is nothing going on between me and Callie. There hasn’t been for a very long time, okay you made sure of that.”

“Woah, hey,” said Stef,” we were only doing what was right.”

“And you think keeping us apart was the right thing? I loved Callie. I’m always going to love her but it doesn’t matter does it?”

Stef and Lena looked at each other and Brandon realized what he’d just said.

“Brandon,” said Stef.

“I didn’t mean-,” 

“Yeah,” said Lena, “Yeah we think you did.”

“is that why she broke up with you,” asked Stef, “because you still have feelings for Callie?” Brandon let out a sigh of defeat. “Oh Brandon.”

“I can’t help how I feel. I’ve tried for years. I’ve tried. You know I’ve been in other relationships, I’ve tried to forget, I proposed to Eliza, I’ve done everything I was supposed to but I can’t help it. No matter who I’m with it will never be enough and it will never be fair to Eliza or anyone else. It has never been fair.”

“So what are you saying, Brandon,” asked Lena.

Brandon took a deep breath, “I’m saying I’m done trying and I don’t care if you approve or not. I’m tired of fighting with you. I love her and nothing is going to change that. If you disapprove then fine but you’re not going to stop me anymore.”

Stef and Lena looked at each other and then back at Brandon.

“And if she doesn’t feel the same way,” asked Stef.

Brandon sighed and looked down, “Then I’ll know it’s over for good.”

Stef and Lean could only look at each other with concern. The last thing they had expected was for Brandon to still have feelings for Callie. They thought it was over, it had to be. Now they were face with the fact that it wasn’t, maybe it never had been. Too many emotions were going through their minds as they tried to process his words.

Lena asked, “You do realize what you’re saying don’t you Brandon?”

“I do and nothing can change my mind about this.”

Stef sighed, “Well then there’s nothing we can say or do to stop you. If what you and Callie want is to be together then fine, we’ll learn to accept it but B if this fails…”

“It won’t.”

“If it fails then don’t expect us to stand behind you or come to us for sympathy.”

“I won’t.”

“Then I guess that’s it then,” said Stef.

*****

“Hey,” Callie said as she found Brandon down by the clear blue ocean.

“How’d you find me?”

“Mariana. She saw you leave this morning.”

“Of course she did.”

“Brandon are you made at me?”

“No of course not.”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Then what’s going on with you?”

“It’s kind of complicated.”

“How? Brandon, we’ve always been able to talk. I mean you’re my best friend so come on talk to me.”

Brandon sighed and shook his head. “I’m sure you’ve heard by now that Eliza dumped me.”

“No, I hadn’t heard. Why would she do something like that? I mean I thought she loved you and all that.”

“Now I’m not so sure.”

“Come on how could you not be sure?”

“I just don’t know. She was talking and she felt threatened.”

“Threatened by what?” she asked suddenly worried.

Brandon stopped walking as did Callie who stood in front of him.

“By you,” he answered.

Callie looked away for a moment before turning to look back at him. “Why would she be threatened by me?”

“Because of the way I looked at you last night. Because of how you looked at me. I don’t know it just bothered her I guess.”

“We were just looking at each other. What’s the big deal?”

“It was the way we were looking at each other, Callie. She said I have never looked at her that way and you know what, she’s right. I’ve never looked at anyone the way I’ve looked at you. And you can’t stand there and tell me you’ve looked at anyone else the way you’ve looked at me.”

“It’s just a look.”

“I think we both know it’s more than that.”

“What are you saying, Brandon, that we suddenly have feelings for each other?”

“No, not suddenly. You know what I’m talking about.”

“Brandon, we can’t, we just can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because if we do anything it’ll just screw up everything.”

“No it won’t. I talked to moms and they’re okay with this.”

“You talked to moms! Damn it why would you do that?”

“They had a right to know besides they were grilling me over Eliza.”

“And I just happened to come up in that conversation?”

“Yes. Why is this such a big deal anyways? Moms are okay with this now. Unless you don’t feel the same way.”

“And how’s that?”

Brandon took a step closer toward her, closing the gap between them.

“I love you. I’m still in love with you and that has never gone away and it never will.”

Callie didn’t have to think about it long. She already knew the answer. The fact that their moms were now okay with it only lightened a load she had carried for so long. She could finally admit what was hidden for so long, something she’d tried to keep buried even though it never really had been.

Rather than tell him a direct answer she showed him instead. She tiptoed a little so she could reach him and she kissed him deeply. She loved him, she had always loved him, she’d never stopped and now she was finally free to admit it. 

When they finally came up for air Brandon said, “So I guess you feel the same way?”

Callie smiled, “Come here,” she said bringing him in for another long kiss.

*****

An hour later Callie and Brandon agreed to meet in his room but in the meantime they’d gone on to do their own thing as to not wanting to be seen together, not yet anyways.

“You’re still here,” Brandon said to Eliza where he found her sitting on a chair in one of the patios.

“Yeah well the flights don’t leave until tomorrow, yours and your families too, and we couldn’t get any earlier ones so here we are.” Brandon took a seat next to her. “You know today is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, we were supposed to be getting married this morning but instead here we are. You know I was trying to find you so we could talk but by the time I did I saw you kissing her.”

“Eliza…”

“Guess I shouldn’t have been surprised. I mean it was her all along wasn’t it? She’s always been the one for you.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I know you didn’t but that’s the thing, Brandon, you did. I hope you’re happy with Callie, I really do, I just… I just wish you had been honest about her from the beginning. Maybe then things could have been different. Maybe then I could have had time to deal with all of it, figure out how I felt, and what I wanted.” Eliza got up and said, “Goodbye, Brandon,” walking away with tears in her eyes.

*****

“Should we um…” Callie said between breaths. “Shouldn’t we um… shouldn’t we be talking?”

“Oh yeah,” Brandon said as he hovered over her, “we should definitely be talking.”

The new couple were on Brandon’s bed as they were making out. Now that they were free to be with each other they could finally kiss without repercussions. There seemed no way of stopping and they didn’t want to.

“I’m serious Brandon.”

“I know,” he said as he stopped. “Sorry,” he said feeling he had crossed some sort of line by continuing. “I’ve kind of just waited for so long with us you know?”

“I know me too but we should really talk about this.”

Brandon nodded, “Yeah.”

“What does this mean, Brandon? I mean for us, for everyone else?”

“Well moms are okay with it so that’s out of the way.”

“I think Mariana will be okay with it,” said Callie.

“Why do you say that?”

“Just a sisterly conversation we had a couple days ago. I think she finally realized how important we were to each other.”

“I think you might be right about that. You know last night when she asked, ‘are you still in love with her’?”

“Yeah I remember.”

“She wasn’t talking about Eliza. She was talking about you.”

Callie froze as she processed what he’d just said. “Me?”

“Yeah. She was right though, that I’m still in love with you. She didn’t seem as freaked out though.”

“No I guess she didn’t. Well there’s still Jude, Jesus, and your dad. I think Jude and Mike will be the worst.”

“Probably but they can’t stop us or say anything about it, no one can anymore.” Brandon held out his hand which Callie took, “No one can.”

Callie smiled. He was right. No one could come between them anymore. They were finally able to admit their feelings, finally able to be together in a way that they’d long to be from the beginning and from the time they’d been together at Idyllwild. It was a strenuous time of being apart but now there were no road blocks all because of a simple look. A look that told them what they’d always known, that no matter what their love would always be there and by some way or another they would always find their way back. A look and that was all it took.


End file.
